


Talentless

by BringTheStorm



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Do not read this if you're expecting fluff, F/M, Foxfire (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Reader-Insert, Treatment of Talentless Salt, You are Talentless, it's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm
Summary: Being Talentless is only something that happens to other elves.Until it happens to you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Talentless

You know what the scroll says, even before you unroll it. Everyone did.

You had been expecting it for years, but not during lunch. They usually only delivered it to the house, so no one would see you cry and break things. 

You are determined not to give the watching _prodigies_ the satisfaction.

The whispers of “Talentless” have followed you for years.

 _I’m not talentless,_ you mentally inform them, as they whisper in their stupid corners with their stupid friends. _I have talents, just no oh so special ability._

_Why should a genetic mutation determine my worth?_

“I feel so bad,” a girl a few tables over whispers to her friend. You know for a fact she isn’t. Just the other day, she pulled her little brothers away from you in fear, as if not manifesting is some sort of disease you can catch.

She doesn’t really feel bad. At least, not bad enough to do anything. None of them do. They just pity you for a second before continuing on with their special sparkle life.

In some ways, you are luckier than others like you. You haven’t been banished yet, although that could change at any second.

You also have a group of friends who all insist that the prejudices are stupid.

“The council should do something!” Your best friend had shouted during base quest when you were defeated since you don't have an ability.

_Why not us? Pretty words won’t help me. Only action will._

But they only thought it. Said it.

Did nothing.

Your fingers freeze as you read the words you have been dreading your whole life.

BY ORDER OF THE COUNCIL, YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED TO EXILLIUM DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOU ARE PAST MANIFESTING AGE WITHOUT A SPECIAL ABILITY.

You roll up the scroll and get to your feet. You glance around and your table of friends and choke back a sob.

For the benefit of everyone watching, you steel your features as you stand and walk out of the cafeteria. 

The whispers reach a crescendo as you march out of the door and towards Magnate Leto’s office. 

They all know. 

They all could do something.

But they don’t. 

You hold back your tears until the huge wooden door shuts behind you. 

And you only let yourself cry for a second. 

Before you take a deep breath and start towards your new life that you did nothing to deserve.

This isn’t your fault. And you know it. 

So why do they act like it is?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago and never showed it to anyone.  
> It still gives me chills.  
> Whenever we think of the elves, we act like the Talentless are just sort of there since none of the main characters are talentless.  
> But this is real.  
> And hard.  
> And I absolutely hate what I’ve written actually is a real problem, but I had to write it anyway.  
> Because we need to remember that they exist too.


End file.
